Recognition And Needed
by sasuhinalavenderonyx
Summary: Aku Ingin diakui dan dibutuhkan saja
1. Chapter 1

**Aku Ingin Dibutuhkan Dan Diakui**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,TYPO(S) And ABAL**

**Genre : hurt/comfor and romance**

**Yang kuinginkan hanya satu yaitu **_**dibutuhkan**__** aku**_** ada dan**___**diakui**___**hanya itu yang kumau apakah salah?**

**Story by::sasuhinalavenderonyx**

**Ini adalah fict pertama saya jadi saya mohon ma'af jika ada kesalahan dalam fict saya ini jadi mohon bantuannya yeaaa ^^ **dan salam kenal minna-san

**Jika tidak suka!jangan dibaca dan diwajibkan untuk menjauhhhhhhhhhh!**

"hyuuga-san apakah anda menyetujui perjodohan antara putri anda dengan sasuke?"tanya tsunade

"yah..aku menyetujuinya"ucap hiashi singkat dan terlihat tak peduli.

"apakah anda tidak menolaknya hyuuga-san?"

"tidak..bahkan aku bersyukur…."jawabnya enteng.

"bersyukur?apa maksud anda saya tidak mengerti.."tanya tsunade heran.

"setidaknya ia bisa berguna buat clan.."ungkap hiashi tenang

Tsunade yang mendengar terkejut dan membelalakan kedua matanya pertanda ia tak habis pikir dengan pria didepannya ini,apakah dia benar-benar tidak sayang dengan anaknya?sungguh kejam,rasanya ia ingin mencincang-cincang tubuh tua bangka hiashi kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau ia adalah hokage desa konoha dan pria yang dimaksud adalah pemimpin clan yang berpengaruh bagi desanya itu.

"anda benar-benar keterlaluan hyuuga-san,apakah anda tidak memikirkan perasaan hinata? Ayah seperti apa anda ini hyuuga-san?"ungkap tsunade dengan penekanan dan ada nada emosi disetiap kata yang ia uacapkan.

Hiashi yang mendengar ucapan tsunade hanya memandangnya tanpa yang dingin dan tak bisa ditebak.

"tsk…apakah hokage juga harus mengetahui urusan pribadi seseorang?setahuku hokage tak pernah jadi penggosip,baiklah nanti saya akan membicarakan kepada hinata dan nanti saya akan memerintahkan hinata untuk melaporkan keputusannya"ucap dingin hiashi lalu berbalik badan dan meninggalkan tsunade yang bersungut-sungut menahan emosi karena ucapan hiashi yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"dasar !apa maksudnya itu?dia sungguh keterlaluan,ayah macam apa itu?"gumam tsunade.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang yang terbilang cukup besar terdapat dua orang yang berbeda gender,salah satunya wanita berdada besar yang merupakan HOKAGE desa konoha yang bernama tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu dan memandangi seorang pemuda dengan expresi wajah yang serius,pemuda yang ia pandangi merupakan keturunan uchiha lebih tepatnya uchiha **terakhir.**

"Uchiha sasuke aku memanggilmu kemari untuk menyampaikan sesuatu hal,ini mengenai…."tsunade sedikit ragu untuk menyampaikannya kepada melirik pemuda itu yang berada dihadapannya.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada keraguan dalam expresi sang hokage mengeluarkan suaranya "apa yang ingin anda katakan tsunade-sama,katakan saja,mungkin saya bisa menerimanya"ucap sang uchiha dengan wajah datarnya.

Tsunade yang mendengar penuturan sasuke langsung menutupkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas prustasi "kami sudah membicarakan apa hukuman yang pantas buatmu karena penghianatanmu,awalnya kau akan dijatuhkan hukuman mati tapi aku menolak mati-matian"tutur tsunade.

"lalu….."tanya sasuke

"para tetua menginginkan kau menikahi **sang heiress** hyuuga sebagai pengganti atas hukuman matimu"ucap tsunade lalu melirik sasuke yang tidak menunjukan expresi sedikitpun.

"apakah itu saja yang ingin anda katakan?"tanya sasuke dingin.

"ya..hanya itu"ucap tsunade.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu kemudian berdiri dan menuju pintu sasuke keluar tsunade berdiri dan berseru" hay bocah apakah kau menerima keputasan itu?ha!"seru sang hokage.

Sasuke pun membalikan badannya"terserah kalian berbuat apa aku tak peduli tapi aku tak menjanjikan akan membuat hyuuga itu akan bahagia bersamaku mungkin sebaliknya ia akan menderita"tutur sasuke sambil menyeringai puas kemudian ia berjalan keluar dengan wajah sedikit angkuh.

Tsunade yang tidak mengerti penuturan sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya "apa maksudnya?"gumam tsunade.

"nona tsunade apakah keputasan ini benar?"tanya sizhune.

"keputusan tentang apa?"tanya tsunade

"tentang perjodohan itu,anda tahukan bahwa hinata menyukai naruto bahkan seluruh desa mengetahui bahwa hinata menyukai naruto"ungkap sizhuni.

"yeah aku tahu tapi itu adalah keputasan para tetua itu yang suka sekali memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan perasaan lain"tutur tsunade lalu menghela nafas tanda bahwa ia lelah.

"apakah anda tidak bisa menolak nona"tanya sizhune.

"aku tak bisa menolak karna itu adalah pilihan terakhir dan satu-satunya"ucap tsunade

"mmmmm….begitu yea kasian hinata,ano..apakah tuan hiashi-san sudah menyetujuinya nona?"

"ya…dia menyetujuinya bahkan tanpa pikir panjang,aku sampai bingung apakah ia tidak menyayangi hinata walaupun hanya sedikit saja?aku tahu hinata adalah produk yang gagal tapi hinata sebenarnya sangatlah kuat hanya saja sifat pemalunya yang terlalu berlebihan tapi kenapa hiashi bersikap sperti itu?sungguh keterlaluan hiashi"tutur tsunade

"ahh…kira-kira apa reaksi hinata yea nona?"tanya sizhune kepada tsunade.

"entahlah aku tak tahu"

.

.

Dikediaman hyuuga lebih tepatnya didalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar dari seorang heiress yaitu hyuuga sedang berada dalam kamarnya yang beraroma lavender dan sedang mengerjakan laporan hasil misi yang kemarin ia selesaikan dan ia terlihat terburu-buru.

"kami-sama aku telat membuat laporan misiku yang kemarin pasti tsunade-sama akan marah"gumam hinata

Disaat hinata sedang sibuk-sibuknya tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"siapa?"tanya hinata dengan suara lembutnya dari dalam

Kemudian terdengar suara beritone yang dketahui bernama hyuuga neji."ini saya neji hinata-sama"jawab neji.

Hinatapun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat neji berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sedikit kotor yang dapat diketahui bahwa neji baru selesai yang melihat wajah neji yang kelelahan beserta baju yang sedikit kotor tersenyum tulus kepada sepupunya yang sudah dianggap kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"mmm…ano neji-nii baru saja selesai dari latihan ?"tanya hinata kepada neji

Neji yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum,kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia disuruh oleh pamannya untuk memanggil hinata dan menyuruhnya datang keruangan yang biasanya digunakan tempat berkumpul para tetua.

"hinata-sama anda diperintahkan untuk menemui hiashi-sama diruangannya"ucap neji.

Sedangkan hinata ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri memikirkan apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya,segitu pentingnya kah sampai-sampai ia dipanggil yang melihat hinata diam saja mencoba memanggil nya.

"sama..hinata-sama…"panggil neji.

Hinata pun kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya dan mencoba bertanya kepada neji tentang suatu hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya itu

"neji-niisan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh tousan ya?"tanya hinata

"saya tidak tahu hinata-sama tapi disana sudah berkumpul semua termasuk para tetua…"

"APA!"ujar hinata kaget."para tetua juga sudah berkumpul?apakah segitu pentingnya?"tanya hinata

Neji yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan hinata

"sebaiknya anda segera kesana hinata-sama"ucap neji

"baiklah neji-niisan..saya kesana dulu..jaa…"seru hinata.

Neji pun memandang hinata dengan pandangan iba,kasian dan sedih,melihat sepupunya yang memiliki takdir yang cukup tidak neji sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh pamannya karena ia sudah diberitahu tentang perjodohan hinata dengan mantan nuke-nin yaitu sasuke lebih jelasnya uchiha ingin rasanya menolong sepupunya itu tapi ia tak dapat melakukan apapun yang dapat menolong sepupunya itu karena ia hanyalah seorang bunke.

**Flashback**

"**neji** ikut aku ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"ucap dingin hiashi.

Neji mendengar hanya dapat kaget karena pamannya sehabis pulang dari kantor hokage memanggilanya dan menyuruhnya ikut dengan ingin bertanya namun tak jadi karena iya tahu bahwa itu tidak sopan.

"baiklah hiashi-sama"ucap tegas neji.

Disebuah ruangan duduklah pemimpin clan dan duduk berhadapan dengan memasang wajah angkuhnya,mereka hiashi dan neji memiliki karakter yang hampir sama yaitu sama-sama keras kepala,cuek,dingin dan berwibawa dan jangan lupa satu hal mereka sama irit lebih dari setengah jam namun belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan disana hanya ada keheningan,neji berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit suara deheman darinya "ehem,,,ma'af hiashi sama apa yang ingin anda bicara dengan saya?"tanya neji ragu.

Sedangkan hiashi yang mendengar pertanyaan neji menatap mata neji lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghebuskan perlahan lahan-lahan "aku ingin kau melatih hanabi lebih keras lagi karena ia akan menggantikan posisi hinata"perintah hiashi.

Neji yang mendengar sedikit terkejut dan terheran-heran "maksud anda apa hiashi sama tentang menggantikan hinata-sama?"tanya neji

"hinata akan dinikahkan dengan uchiha"ucap hiashi

"maksud anda uchiha sasuke paman?"

"hn" jawab ambigu hiashi

"tapi hiashi-sama uchiha itukan nuke-nin,apakah anda tidak takut hinata-sama akan dilukai oleh uchiha itu?"tanya neji

"cih…aku tak peduli ia disakiti atau tidak dengan uchiha itu,jika ia memang kuat maka ia akan selamat ditangan uchiha itu"tutur hiashi.

Neji yang mendengar itu sangat kaget,begitu bencinya kah hiashi terhadap hinata sehingga ia tak peduli dengan hinata,sungguh keterlaluan pamannya itu,ia akui dulu ia membenci hinata namun lama kelamaan ia melupakan kebenciannya sejak ia meihat perjuangan sepupunya agar ia dapat diakui dan diharapkan,hinata dapat diakui dan diharapkan oleh neji namun tidak dari anggota hyuuga lainnya ,karena mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang sempurna dan kuat,hinata belum mencapai kesempurnaan.

"tapi paman uchiha itu sangatlah kuat jadi tidak mungkin jika hinata –sama bisa mengalahkan uchiha itu,bagaimana jika ia tak sanggup dan dia gagal?"tanya neji

Hiashi yang mengerti maksud kata gagal dalam kata neji yaitu berarti kematian akan datang kapada hinata putrinya yang ia benci dan ia pun tak peduli jika hinata harus mati karena itu lebih baik dari pada hinata hidup karena jika hinata mati maka clan hyuuga akan terbebas dari aib,hiashi selalu menganggap hinata adalah aib di clan hyuuga karena hyuuga tak menerima orang yang lemah dan ia selalu berusaha menjauhkan hinata dari clan hyuuga dan itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi karena hinata akan menyandang marga uchiha bukan hyuuga lagi.

"cih aku tak peduli ia akan mati atau tidak,jikapun ia mati aku turut berbahagia dengan begitu tak ada lagi orang yang lemah dalam clan hyuuga ini."ucap hiashi santai lalu menyesap ocha yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan.

"anda keterlaluan paman,apakah anda tidak ada sedeikit pun rasa kasih sayang untuk hinata-sama?"ucap neji dengan sedikit ada kata penekanan dalam kata kasih sayang,neji sedikit naik darah melihat hiashi sang paman sedangkan hiashi mendengar ada sedikit emosi dalam ucapan neji mendongakkan kepalanya menatap neji tajam dan berkata "cih…kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu dihadapanku,kau hanya seorang bunke"ucap hiashi penuh dengan penekanan,neji mendengar ucapan hiashi sedikit emosi ia mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya untuk meredakan emosinya.

Hiashi sadar ia telah menyinggung perasaan keponakannya namu ia tak peduli,setelah ia merasa cukup atas pembicaraan,ia memerintahkan neji untuk keluar dari ruangannya "sepertinya pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini kau bisa keluar sekarang juga dari ruangan ini"ucap hiashi.

Neji pun berpamitan dan lekas keluar dari ruangan itu " hai'….saya permisi hiashi-sama"

**Flashon**

setelah neji tak melihat punggung hinata ia pun pergi kekamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

Hinata masuk keruangan itu dan disana sudah banyak para tetua termasuk adik dan ayahnya,ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya para penghuni ruangan itu menatap hinata tajam dan pandangan itu adalah pandangan benci,remeh dan angkuh,hinata yang melihat itu pandangan itu hanya dapat menunduk dan sebenarnya ia benci dengan pandangan itu sungguh sangat benci,apakah mereka tak pernah melihat sedikitpun usaha nya untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat,hinata sedih dan rasanya ia ingin mati saja namun ia selalu ingat pesan yang telah diberikan ibunya padanya.

Setelah hinata sampai didepan ayahnya ia pun duduk berhadapan ayahnya,disamping ayahnya ada adiknyanya yang bernama hanabi yang akan menjadi pemimpin clan hyuuga sebagai penggantinya "a-ada a-apa tousan?"tanya hinata dengan gugup dan gagap

"aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu,ini menyangkut clan"ucap hiashi

"Tentang clan?"tanya hinata

"hn..kau akan digantikan oleh hanabi dan ini telah disetujui oleh para tetua dan anggota hyuuga lainnya karena kau lemah maka hanabi yang akan menggantikanmu dia lebih pantas darimu"ucap panjang lebar hiashi

Hinata sangat terkejut ingin rasanya ia berlari keluar dan menangis sepuas-puasnya dan ia hanya dapat menahan perih dihatinya karena ia tak mungkin berlari keluar karena ia sadar itu tak sopan,ia melirik hanabi dan hanabi juga sedang melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan iba,hanabi ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu sehingga ia menutup kembali bibirnya.

"ke-kenapa sa-saya digantikan tousan?"tanya hinata terbata-bata.

"cih…kau ini tak mengerti haa?bukankah kau sudah tahu kau itu lemah dan tak berguna jadi kau tak pantas menjadi heiress!"ucap hiashi penuh dengan penekanan.

Hanabi terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan ayahnya terhadap kakaknya" ayah,ayah terlalu.."

"kau diam saja hanabi kau cukup mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar"potong pun menunduk takut,sedangkan hinata ia sudah berkaca-kaca,hatinya hancur dan pertahanannya mulai runtuh.

"dan kau akan kunikahkan dengan uchiha sasuke minggu depan jadi persiapkan dirimu hinata"kata hiashi.

"ta-tapi tousan…."

"tak ada tapi-tapian,aku tak menerima seikitpun kata penolakan darimu jadi sekarang kau boleh kembali dan laporkan kepada tsunade atas persetujuanmu ini"perintah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan penuh deraian airmata.

.

.

Ruang Hokage

"jadi kau menerimanya hinata?"tanya tsunade

"y-ya tsunade-sama"jawab hinata

"apakah kau tidak menolaknya?"

"s-saya tidak b-bisa menolaknya tsunade –sama karena itu adalah p-perintah tousan dan s- saya akan menurutinya lagi pula t-tidak apa-apa setidaknya saya bi-bisa berguna dalam clan s-saya a-atau m-mungkin s-saja dengan b-begini s-saya diakui o-oleh clan s-saya dan dibu-butuhkan"uangkap hinata

"tapi kau jangan memaksakan diri hinata"ucap tsunade

"ti-tidak apa-apa tsunade-sama saya permisi "pamit hinata

Hinata pun keluar dari kantor hokage dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca tanda ia mau menangis,sungguh ia lelah dengan takdir yang selalu mempermainkannya mulai dari kisah cintanya yang teragis hingga kehidupan pribadi yang tak bebas,sebenarnya salah apa ia sehingga kami-sama mempermainkannya,ia hanya ingin diakui dan dianggap,ia rela menukarkan nyawa demi mendapatkan kedua hal itu kebahagiaan walaupun hanya satu hari saja.

.

.

"oi…hinata-chan"terdengar suara cempreng dari seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dan berkulit tan,ia berjalan kearahnya bersama seorang gadis berambut permen karet,ia adalah naruto dan sakura,mereka berjalan brgandengan tangan menandakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang yang melihat itu meringis,ia hancur melihat seorang yang ia cintai telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"ah..i-iya naruto-kun dan sakura-chan a-ada a-apa?"tanya hinata dengan rona merah dan gugup

"kau ingin kemana hinata-chan?"tanya sakura

"a-aku ingin p-pulang kemansion hyuuga kalau begitu saya permisi dulu yea,,jaa,,"pamit hinata

**Bersambung…**.

**Ma'af kalau ceritanya singkat alasannya saya baru pertama kali buat FF jadi maklumin aja yea,,,,,,,,,gomen #bungkuk2 gak jelas #plaaaaakkkkkk!**

**Dan jangan heran kalau masih ada kata-kata yang kurang alasannya saya masih amatir..hahahahaha**

**#PLAAKKKKKKK! Dilempar dan dipukuli sekampung **

**Mohon bantuan dan sarannyaaaaa dan mohon direview…^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku Ingin Diakui Dan Dibutuhkan

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair :Sasuke & Hinata**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort/romance**

**Warning :OOC,AU,TYPO,GAJE,DLL**

**Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya**

**Keterangan : "blablabla" ngomong langsung**

'**blablabla' dalam hati**

**Saya minta maaf pada semuanya karena fict saya yang kemaren gakkkk bagus dan masih ada kata-kata yang ketinggalan..saya minta maaf minna**

**Happy Reading,bagi yang gak suka jangan baca dan diwajibkan menjauh ^O^**

**.**

.

.

Chapter 2 : Menjelang pernikahan

Aku kadangkala membenci takdirku yang sangat buruk,aku hanya ingin bahagia tapi kami-sama tak pernah mengizinkannya,aku selalu berfikir apa salahku sehingga aku diberi takdir yang seperti ini,setiap hari aku dihadirkan kesedihan seperti saat tadi,saat aku baru pulang dari kantor hokage tepatnya saat aku dijalan,aku bertemu naruto,seorang pria yang aku sayang bahkan aku cintai menggandeng tangan seorang perempuan yang aku kenal bahkan ia adalah sahabatku,ia adalah sakura yang merupakan orang yang disukai naruto juga satu team naruto,sebenarnya mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak satu bulan lalu,saat aku mendengar mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih aku rasanya ingin membunuh sakura karena ia telah merebut naruto dariku tapi sebenarnya ia tak salah dan aku juga tak salah yang salah adalah perasaan ini,aku sudah mencoba membuang rasa ini namun semangkin kucoba semakin besar rasa cintaku padanya,aku selalu mengalihkannya dengan cara berlatih sepanjang hari namun tak ada hasil dan jika aku sudah prustasi yang kulakukan adalah menangis dan menangis.

"Tadaima,,,"ucap hinata dengan suara lemah tak ada yang menjawab,ia berfikir mungkin mereka semua sedang berlatih di ruang pun menuju kamarnya dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur yang hanya bisa ditiduri sau orang tengkurap dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"hiks,,hiks,,kaa-san,aku merindukanmu,,hiks,,hiks,,,"gumam hinata dengan diselingin tangisan,ia sudah lelah sangat lelah dengan semua ini.

"kami-sama,kapan Engkau akan memberiku kebahagiaan?aku sungguh lelah dengan semua ini"lirih hinata,ia pun membenamkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya lalu hanya terdengar suara isakkan kecil dan dengkuran halus pertanda bahwa hinata telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

"sakura-chan,,,"panggil naruto.

"ya naruto-kun,,ada apa?"tanya sakura.

"apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan hinata?aku rasa ia sedikit aneh dan jika bertemu kita ia selalu menghindar,apakah kau tahu sakura-chan?"tanya naruto kepada sakura namun sakura yang ditanya hanya diam saja,ia bingung harus berkata apa,ia sebenarnya tahu apa penyebab hinata sahabatnya berubah sikapnya namun egonya menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikannya,KEJAM,ia tahu itu tapi ia juga tak bisa melepaskan naruto ia juga menyayangi naruto.

"…"

"ahh apa itu Cuma perasaanku saja yea sakura-chan"ucap naruto karena ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"naruto…"panggil sakura,ia menyerah,ia tak boleh egois,ia harus memikirkanperasaan hinata.

"yeaa,,,sakura-chan,,,"

"apakah kau tak sadar naruto-kun?"tanya sakura

Sedang naruto yang tak mengerti menggaruk-garuk tengkunya yang tidak gatal dan menunjukan cengiran lima jarinya,"sadar apa sakura-chan?aku tak mengerti"tanya naruto,sedangkan sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat naruto yang begitu bodohnya,ia bingung kenapa ia bisa pacaran dengan naruto yang super bloon ini dan ia dan hinata bisa menyukainya.

"BLETAK!"

"KAU INI BODOH ATAU GIMANA SIH NARUTO!"ucap sakura dengan amarah dan hadiah pukulan dikepala naruto dari sakura,sedangkan naruto melenguh kesakitan dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh sakura..

"aku bener-bener tak tahu sakura-chan"ungkap jujur naruto

Sakura pun menyerah dengan kebodohan kekasihnya ini,"apakah kau tak sadar hinata berubah seperti ini karena kita!"ungkap sakura

"kita?memang ada apa dengan kita?"tanya naruto dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"BODOH!,kau ini memang bodoh sekali"ucap jujur sakura.

"…"

"hufft,hinata berubah karena kita pacaran naruto,aku tahu ia pasti sangat hancur hatinya,aku bisa merasakannya karena aku dan dia sama-sama perempuan,apakah kau tak menyadarinya naruto dan tak tahu tentang perasaannya?"

"aku tahu tentang perasaannya,tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku beralih kepada hinata,aku sudah mencobanya tapi tak bisa"ungkap naruto dengan wajah yang melihat wajah naruto sedikit terbelalak,ia yakin naruto benar-benar serius tentang ucapannya,ia pun sadar,naruto juga dalam posisi yang sulit seperti dirinya jadi ia tak dapat memaksa naruto maupun perasaannya.

"berulang kali aku coba,saat sebelum kita menjalin hubungan ini aku selalu berusaha untuk mencintai hinata namun aku tetap tak bisa hingga aku menyerah dan mencoba menyatakan perasaanku lagi padamu yang akhirnya kau terima"ungkap naruto dengan memandang kedepan.

Sakura tahu itu sangat sulit,dulu ia juga pernah merasakannya bahwa mencoba mencintai orang yang tidak kita cintai sangatlah sulit namun karena naruto selalu berada disampingnya dan selalu menolongnya perasaannya beralih kepada naruto tapi jujur saja,ia masih mencintai uchiha sasuke yang merupakan cinta pertamanya tapi cintanya terhadap naruto lebih besar dari pada cintanya terhadap sasuke.

"aku tahu,saat kau melawan pain dan hinata datang membantumu walaupun ia tahu bahwa kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan pain tapi ia tetap bersikukuh menolongmu dan menyatakan perasaannya pada mu,apakah kau sudah menjawab perasaannya naruto?"tanya sakura.

Naruto tahu siapa yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu"belum,aku ingin mengatakannya tapi aku tak tega bahkan tak sanggup,aku takut keputusanku akan membuat ia terluka"ungkap naruto lirih.

"tapi ia semakin terluka naruto karena kau telah menggantungkan perasaannya"ungkap sakura.

"…" naruto diam tak bergeming,ia sadar apa yang dikatakan sakura benar,ia telah menggantungkan perasaannya dan hinata pasti sangat hancur hatinya.

"apakah sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini naruto?agar hinata tak merasakan sakit lagi?"tanya sakura dengan sedikit ragu.

naruto yang mendengar ucapan sakura sedikit emosi"apa maksudmu sakura?aku tak setuju dengan pendapatmu,apakah kau tak memikirkan perasaanku sakura?mungkin dengan kita berpisah hinata tak akan merasakan sakit lagi tapi aku lah yang akan sakit sakura,apakah kau tak bisa memikirkan itu?"tanya naruto dengan nada kecewa bercampur sedih.

Sakura yang mendengarnya terpaku,ia sadar ia memikirkan hinata saja,ia tak memikirkan perasaan naruto dan kini ia bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"sakura sebaiknya kita pertahankan saja hubungan ini lagi pula kalau kita berakhir,aku dan hinata tak akan bersatu dan aku akan mengatakan sejujurnya perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap hinata agar ia terbebas"ungkap naruto dengan mantap sakura sang merasa ucapan naruto benar hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya.

.

.

. Disuatu hutan ada seorang laki-laki bermata hitam kelam,berwajah dingin dan memiliki aura yang gelap sedang bersandar disalah satu pohon yang rindang,ia adalah uchiha sasuke,entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun tatapan matanya kosong.

"cih..merepotkan"gumamnya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menyembunyikan bola matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya namun tak berapa lama kemudian ketenangannya diganggu oleh suara cempreng yang berasal dari bawah pohon,ia tahu siapa yang memiliki suara itu,dia adalah naruto.

"TEME!"panggil naruto

"hn"jawabnya

"ayo kekedai ichiraku,aku lapar sekali"

"hn…"jawab ambigu sasuke dan iapun turun dari dahan lalu berjalan duluan.

"hey teme jangan tinggalkan aku,kau ini,,padahal aku yang mengajakmu..dasar teme"gerutu naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata saat ini berada ditempat latihannya dulu yaitu team 8,ia sedang berlatih dilihat dari baju dan wajah yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dan wajah penat menandakan bahwa ia sudah lama berlatih,disekitar matanya dapat dilihat urat-urat yang menonjol karena ia telah mengaktifkan byakugannya.

Disaat ia sedang berkosentrasi mengalirkan cakranya dikedua tangannya untuk mencoba teknik yang ia buat sendiri namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengganggunyanya.

"SRAAKKK!"

"si-siapa i-itu?"tanya gugup mengaktifkan byakugannya dan melihat sekelilingnya namun tak ada seorang pun disana namun tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambu coklat dan terdapat tato segitiga diketua pipinya,disampingnya terdapat seekor anjing,dia dan anjingnya adalah inuzuka kiba dan anjingnnya bernama akamaru.

Hinata yang kaget menatap horor kiba,sedangkan kiba cengengesan melihat hinata kaget.

"oi..oi…hinata-chan jangan menatapku seperti itu,aku jadi takut"ucap kiba sedangkan anjingnya menggonggong dan berlompat-lompat.."guk…guk…guk"

"akk..ma-maaf ki-kiba-kun aku pikir tadi siapa..habisnnya kau mengagetkanku"

"ahahaha,,maaf hinata –chan habisnya aku tadi mau memanggilmu tapi kau sedang serius-seriusnya"ungkap kiba dengan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"ahh lain kali j-jangan seperti itu kiba-kun"pinta hinata

Sedangkan kiba hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menunjukan deretan giginya itu.

"ehmm,,hinata-chan bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama"ajak kiba

"e-ehh,,i-tu ide y-yang b-bagus kiba-kun"

Dan mereka pun berlatih sepanjang hari dan hinata bersyukur kedatangan kiba dapat membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah yang datang kepadanya walaupun nanti masalahnnya itu harus ia hadapi.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang terbilang cukup luas terdapat dua orang gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang sama,mereka adalah dua hyuuga yang merupakan hyuuga hinata dan sang adik hyuuga hanabi,sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting dan sang adik terlihat sedang memaksa sang kakak.

"ayolah hinata-nee,neechan harus menolak perjodohan ini jika neechan benar-benar tidak mau jangan memaksakan diri dan jangan mengorbankan kebahagiaan neechan sendiri"ucap sang adik,hanabi.

"ti-tidak k0k hanabi-chan,ne-neechan bahagia kok"ungkap dusta sang kakak,sedangkan sang adik yang tahu bahwa sang kakak berbohong hanya bisa mendengus,ia tak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran kakaknya yang satu ini kenapa ia bisa merelakan kebahagiaanya jika ia dalam posisi sang kakak maka ia akan memberontak mati-matian tapi ia berbeda dengan kakaknya,kakaknya terlalu baik dan lembut.

Sesungguhnya hinata ingin menolak perjodohan ini namun ia tak terberdaya dan ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan sang ayah,'sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya hanabi namun aku tak bisa,aku tak bisa menolak permintaan tousan karena aku berfikir dengan menerima perjodohan ini aku akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini aku inginkan yaitu aku ingin diakui dan diharapkan,hanabi."ucap hinata dalam hati

"baiklah jika itu yang neechan inginkan dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi kalau neechan sudah berbicara seperti itu tapi aku sarankan jangan memaksakan diri neechan,hanabi tak mau melihat neechan menderita lagi,cukup dengan yang kemarin-kemarin saja yang membuat neechan menderita dan jika aku menjadi neechan,aku akan menolaknya"ungkap panjang lebar hanabi.

Hinata hanya diam saja ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi.

",,,,"

"baiklah aku kembali kekamarku ya neechan"kata hanabi lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar hinata untuk keluar dari kamar sang kakak yang sebenarnya menurut dia sangat nyaman dan harum bunga lavender yang yang lembut membuat ia betah untuk berdiam diri disitu namun ia sadar kakaknya membutuhkan istirahat.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan ia hanabi keluar dari kamar sepenuhnya,ia menangis dalam diam,ia mengeluarkan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"hiks,,hiks..a-aku juga i -ingin menolaknya hanabi t-tapi aku tak bisa,hiks,,hiks"isaknya.

.

.

Shikamaru nara kini ia bersama rekannya bernama yamanaka ino sedang menuju kantor hokage untuk melaporkan keberhasilan misi mereka kemari.

"ahh…shikamaru menurutmu nanti jika anak kurinai –sensei lahir wajahnya seperti asuma-sensei atau kurinai –sensei ya..?" tanya ino dengan expresi berbinar-binar membayangkan wajah anak asuma dan kurinai,beda lagi dengan shikamaru,ia mendengus sebal tanda ia tak tertarik dengan pertanyaan rekannya ini.

"merepotkan"gumam shikamaru

"tsk…kau selalu begini shika tak seru dasar shika pemalasan"ucap ino sebal

"yea terserahmu"tanggap shikamaru

"hei bagaimana kalau nanti setelah kita dari kantor hokage kita menjenguk kurinai dirumah sakit" ajak ino.

"hmm,,,ide bagus tapi izinkan aku tidur sebentar"ungkap shikamaru

"APA KATAMU?BUKANNYA KAU SUDAH TIDUR TADI HAA?DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMINTA TIDUR LAGI?DASAR PEMALAS!"ucap ino dengan penuh amarah dan kepala shikamaru mendapatkan satu pukulan dari ino.

PLETAKKK!

"aduh sakit ino"protes shikamaru

"rasakan itu"ucap ino cuek

.

.

**diruang hokage**

"kerja yang bagus,aku suka hasilnya"ungkap tsunade bangga melihat laporan yang telah disampaikan oleh ino dan shikamaru

"mmm…terima kasih hokage-sama"ucap bersamaan ino dan shikamaru

"ahh,,,bisa kah kalian panggilkan uchiha sasuke?"pinta sang hokage

"hai;,,,"ucap mereka berdua

"mmm,,,kalau boleh tau ada urusan apa tsunade –sama dengan sasuke?"tanya ino namun setelah beberapa detik ia sadar akan kelancangannya,"ah…s-saya m-minta maaf tsunade-sama atas kelancangan saya"ucap gugup ino,ahhh sepertinya kegagapan hinata menular keino

"tidak apa-apa,nanti kalian juga akan tahu"ungkap tsunade

"baiklah tsunade-sama,kami permisi"

"yea"jawab singkat tsunade

.

.

.

Kini telah berkumpul hyuuga hiashi,hyuuga hinata,uchiha sasuke dan tsunade,perkumpulan ini dilakukan untuk menentukan kapan akan dilaksanakan pernikahan antara hyuuga hinata dan uchiha sasuke.

Sasuke memandang seorang gadis yang berada tepat dihadapannya,ia adalah hyuuga hinata calon istrinya 'tsk,,ternyata dia calon istriku cukup manis dan sepertinya ia gadis yang pendiam tidak seperti sakura, ino dan karin yang berisik sekali jika berdekatan denganku dan ia juga termasuk gadis yang lemah lembut tidak seperti ten-ten tapi ia terlihat lemah'ucap inner sasuke.

Sedangkan hinata yang dilihati oleh sasuke sedikit takut karena cara pandang sasuke terlihat seperti siap-siap ingin membunuhnya sehingga hinata hanya dapat menunduk.

Tsunade yang melihat cara pandang sasuke dan reaksi hinata hanya dapat mendesah pasra,ia berfikir apakah mereka dapat bersatu.

"ehem baiklah hyuuga-san saya ingin bertanya tentang pernikahan antara hyuuga hinata dan uchiha sasuke,menurut anda kapan pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan?"tanya tsunade

"saya ingin mereka menikah lusa"ucap dingin hiashi

"APA?anda serius hyuuga san,itu terlalu cepat dan bahkan mereka belum saling mengenal"ucap tsunade.

"itu tidak penting lagi pula lebih cepat lebih baik"ucap enteng hiashi

Hinata yang mendengar terkejut atas keputusan yang dikatakan sang ayah sedangkan sasuke diam saja tanpa menunjukan ekspresi terkejut namun hanya datar saja.

"baiklah jika itu keputusan anda,saya akan menyiapkan semua keperluannya,hinata apakah kau setuju dengan waktu pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan besok?"tanya tsunade

"ahh,,y-yea saya setuju tsunade-sama"ucap hinata sedikit ragu

"bagaiman dengan mu sasuke?"

"terserah kalian,aku tak peduli kapan akan dilaksanakan pernikahan bodoh itu"ucap dingin sasuke

"baiklah besok akan dilaksanakan pernikahan kalian dan kuharap kalian menjadi pasangan yang serasi"ungkap hiashi

Hinata yang mendengar sedikit bersemu merah dan terkejut atas ucapan calon suaminya itu sedangkan hyuuga hiashi seperti uchiha sasuke,sungguh hiashi dan sasuke pria yang sangat aneh.

**tbc**

**Maaf minna-san kalau FFnya kurang bagus**

**Menurut kalian gimana nich pernikahan sasuhina…**

**Dan maaf saya gak bales reviewnya,,,hehehehe**

**mmmm…padahal awalnya cerita ini saya akan buat hinata disiksa tapi gak jadi karena ada yang meminta jangan membuat hinata disiksa dan saya juga gak tega sama hinatanya**

**Tolong beri sarannya yeaa dan reviewnya..hehehehe**

**Dan salam kenal ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recognition And Needed**

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Piar : Sasuke & Hinata**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort & Romance**

**Warning : OOC,AU,TYPO,GAJE,ABAL,DLL**

**Huftttt,,,dah chapter 3 ternyata,gak terasa yea,,,,dan saya ingin juga mengatakan bahwa judul fict berubah karena menurut saya judul yang sebelumnya gak nyambung.**

**Saya minta ma'af jika fict ini gak bag….maklum NEWBI…..dan jangan kecewa kalau nanti fict ini bener hancur idenya dah bener-bener udah mentok…dan saya berterima kasih atas sarannya…^^**

**Lanjut decchhhh #jangan banyak cincong**

**Don't Like?don't read!diwajibkan menjauh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Pernikahan**

Kini konoha terlihat sepi hanya ada beberapa shinobi yang berkeliaran didaerah ini disebabkan karena ada sebuah acara pernikahan antar clan yang berpengaruh dikonoha yaitu Uchiha dan Hyuuga,mereka lebih tepatnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hyuuga Hinata,pernikahan itu terlihat sederhana karena itu adalah permintaan sang mempelai wanitanya yaitu Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang sudah menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan pernikahannya karena ia tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan pernikahan yang ia anggap bodoh ini.

Sasuke menatap para tamu yang datang keacara pernikahannya itu dengan pandangan dingin dan aura yang membunuh sedangkan para tamu yang melihat itu bergidik ngerih dan takut jika membayangkan tubuh mereka akan hancur lebur dengan kekuatan terbesar clan Uchiha yaitu susanoo.

**Hinata Pov**

'Kini aku sudang bukan hyuuga lagi dan aku juga sudah tidak menyandang heiress sekarang aku sudah menjadi nyonya Uchiha…ehhh apa yang kukatakan tadi?nyonya Uchiha?ahh apa yang kupikirkan' Hinata bersemu merah mengingat apa yang dipikirkan tadi,sungguh Hinata sangat malu jika mengingatnya lagi.

.

.

Sasuke melihat tingkah hinata yang aneh mengangkat sebelah alis tanda bingung,ia bingung melihat tingkah istrinya yang terbilang aneh,bersemu merah dan tersenyum sendiri tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

'Ada apa dengannya?dia terlihat aneh…tsk merepotkan' gumam Sasuke.

Hinata masih bersemu merah, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah siap untuk disantap.

"Cih…kau sungguh aneh"ejek Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar ada suara langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke dan…..damn..wajah Hinata langsung merona karena Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata.

"Ano….ta-tadi Uchiha-san mengatakan se-sesuatu?" Hinata sangat gugup saat menanyakan itu karena sebelumnya mereka belum pernah berbincang-bincang.

"Hn…tidak" jawab singkat Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke menoleh,ia mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dan tahukah engkau Hinata itu adalah tindakan yang melihat Naruto bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura dan terlihat mesra.

Perih,sakit dan terluka adalah keadaan yang dirasakan Hinata saat melihat sang pujaan hati menggandeng seorang wanita lain namun apa daya,tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sedikitpun,ia sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi hanya diam,menahan sakit dan menahan air mata yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Sasuke merasakan perubah dalam Hinata walaupun ia tidak memperhatikan Hinata,ia tahu gadis yang berada disampingnya itu sedang terluka namun ia diam saja tanpa ada pergerakan untuk menenangkan hinata itu karena ia merasa tidak penting dan bukan urusannya toh Hinata hanya istri yang sebenernya tidak terlalu ia inginkan,ia masih ingin bebas dan tidak ingin terikat namun karena aturan dan syarat yang diajukan para tetua bodoh itu ia harus menjalani syarat itu.

Sungguh Sasuke sudah bosan dengan aturan itu juga dengan tingkah para tetua yang suka ikut campur dengan kehidupannya jika nanti para tetua masih ikut dalam urusan rumah tangganya maka ia tidak segan-segan membakar para tetua itu dengan amaterasu miliknya.

"Tsk….dasar Hyuuga lemah dan cengeng" cibir Sasuke pelan.

Hinata yang mendengar cibiran Sasuke menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu ia menundukan kepalanya,ia sadar ia lemah namun tidak bisakah satu hari saja kata lemah,tidak berguna,merepotkan ataupun tidak diinginkan ia dengar untuknya,Hinata cukup lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kau benar Uchiha-san kalau aku memang benar lemah" ucap lirih Hinata pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan lirih Hinata menoleh kearah sang istri,ia mengernyitkan alisnya tanda sedikit bingung,ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia urungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata sedang duduk di kursi dibelakang kuil tempat ia dan Sasuke mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka sudah usai sekitar setengah jam lalu namun masih banyak tamu yang berkeliaran di kuil termenung dan matanya yang tidak memiliki pupil itu terlihat kosong.

Sakura melihat Hinata duduk dibelakang kuil mencoba menghampiri Hinata,ia ingin memberi selamat pada sahabatnya itu walaupun tadi ia sudah mengatakannya namun ia tetap bersikukuh akan mengatakannya lagi,lagi pula tidak ada larangannya kan untuk mengucapkan selamat dua kali.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia melihat Hinata yang terlihat menawan dengan balutan kimono bercorak bunga lavender yang diketahui Sakura bahwa bunga lavender adalah bunga kesukaan sang sahabat, sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan Hinata sungguh Hinata sangat cantik,Sasuke sangat beruntung mendapatkan Hinata dan Sakura tidak habis fikir dengan Naruto,kenapa Naruto lebih memilihnya padahal Hinata sangatlah cantik bahkan kecantikannya terkalahkan dengan kecantikan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan kau sangat cantik dan Sasuke sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu" puji Sakura kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itu bersemu merah sungguh ia sangat malu dengan pujian Sakura yang ditunjukan kepadanya.

"S-sa-sakura-chan te-terlalu b-berlebihan jika me-memujiku" hinata sungguh malu terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Hihihihi kau ini sangat menggemaskan,,,kau memang sangat cantik Hinata mungkin jika aku seorang pria maka aku akan langsunng jatuh cinta padamu Hinata" Sakura sedikit cekikikan saat ia mengatakan hal aneh itu tapi ia mengakui jika seandainya ia pria maka ia sekarang juga ia akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Hinata.

"S-sakura-chan…su-sudah cukup,aku jadi malu" Hinata menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya.

"Hei..hei..hei…Sakura-chan kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?akukan jadi cemburu" sebuah suara menginstrupsi acara jail Sakura,sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Sakura dan melihat kesumber suara itu dan terlihatlah dua orang pria gagah dan tampan,siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto merasa dadanya sesak,ia merasa sangat sulit bernafas seolah disekitarnya sudah tidak ada oksigen yang dapat ia hirup lagi.

Sakura yang merasa ada perubahan aneh dalam diri Hinata dan ia tahu apa penyebabnya langsung memukul Naruto.

PLETAKKK

"KAU…APA-APAAN KAU INI!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto sedikit keras sehingga yang bersangkutan menyengir kesakitan.

"Aduh…Sakura-chan kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Kau sudah menguping pembicaraan kami baka" Sakura kesal dengan kekasihnya itu yang super bodoh.

"Heheheh…aku tidak menguping Sakura-chan hanya tidak sengaja mendengar" Naruto menyengir menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ck….itu sama saja baka"

Naruto hanya dapat menyengir sedangkan pasangan pengantin baru itu atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke dan Hinata hanya dapat diam melihat adegan bodoh itu.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang" ajak Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar ajakan Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk dan sebelum ia beranjak ia.

"Kuharap kau bisa menerima dan melaksanakan apa yang kukatakan tadi Sasuke" bisik Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam untuk menanggapi perkataan naruto karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

**FlashbackON**

Setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai Sasuke beranjak keluar dari kuil itu,ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah pohon rimbun yang terletak disamping ingin menghirup udara segar dan menghilangkan penat yang menderai tubuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke keluar mengikutinya ada yang ingin ia sampaikan untuk Sasuke jadi ia mengikuti Sasuke.

"Tsk…kenapa kau mengikutiku Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu Sasuke" Naruto menatap punggung tegap Sasuke dengan wajah seriusnya.

Sasuke memutar badannya mengarah Naruto,ia tatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?',Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari pandangan itu tanpa mengulur-ngulur waktu lagi ia mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tahu kau terpaksa menikahi Hinata dan kau juga tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini" tutur Naruto.

Sasuke masih tetap memandang Naruto,ia tahu Naruto belum selesai masih ada yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"…"

Naruto diam,ia menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke namun Sasuke tetap bergeming karena Sasuke diam ia Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku minta padamu jagalah Hinata untukku Sasuke" pinta Naruto.

"Cih…kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kaulah yang saat ini menjadi suami Hinata" jawab Naruto.

"Hn…kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Aku tidak mungkin yang menjaganya karena aku mencintai Sakura bukan Hinata!" Naruto masih menatap harap pada Sasuke.

"Tsk…itu bukan urusanku!" jawab enteng Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar jawban Sasuke sedikit naik darah,ia marah saat Sasuke menjawab seperti itu karena hanya Sasuke harapan satu-satunya yang dapat ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa jika Sasuke menolak permintaannya yang satu ini.

"Sasuke aku mohon jagalah dia!" pinta Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kau itu menyukai istriku kan" itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke namun sebuah yang mendngar ucapan Sasuke tersenyum singkat.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tersenyum mengernyitkan alisnya,ia heran dan bingung dengan senyuman Naruto,ia berfikir bahwa senyuman itu adalah jawaban bahwa Naruto menyukai Hinata tapi bukankah tadi Naruto berkata bahwa ia mencintai Sakura jadi apa maksud dari senyumannya itu.

"Apa maksud dari senyumanmu itu Dobe?"

"Aku tidak menyukai Hinata hanya saja aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya" tutur Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sauke mengangkagt sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sudah lama membuatnya menderita dengan harapan kosong dan sebuah jawaban yang tidak pernah aku katakan padanya"

Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dulu saat Pain menyerang konoha dan aku melawan Pain namun aku terluka dan Hinata mencoba menolongku dan pada saat itu juga ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku namun sampai sekarang aku belum memberi jawaban padanya,jujur aku sangat bangga padanya,ia tidak peduli bahwa ia akan kalah melawan Pain karena kekuatan mereka berbeda sangat jauh namun karena tekatnya yang kuat ia tetap melawan Pain walaupun akhirnya ia terluka parah" tutur panjang lebar Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun ia bisa mengatasi dengan wajah dinginnya tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata yang terlihat lemah namun memiliki tekat yang jadi teringat dengan ibunya yang seperti Hinata yang terlihat lembut dan lemah namun dibalik itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar seolah-olah fisik yaang terlihat lemah hanya sebuah topeng belaka.

"Cih…itu tetap bukan urusanku Naruto" sasuke tetap tidak ingin menolong Naruto,ia mulai melangkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Naruto namun sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh Naruto sudah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyanggupi permintaanku Sasuke,Hinata sudah cukup menderita,mulai dari sang Hyuuga Hiashi yang tidak menerima keberadaannya dan selalu ingin menyingkirkannya,Hiashi-sama yang selalu membanding-bandingkan hinata dengan Neji dan Hanabi,tuntutan para tetua agar ia menjadi orang yang kuat dan sempurna karena ia seorang Heiress lalu dengan kisah percintaannya yang sangat buruk,ia tidak pernah bahagia Sasuke jadi aku mohon" Naruto memohon kepada Sasuke agar Sasuke mau.

Hati Sasuke mulai terbuka saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa Hinata selalu dianak tirikan oleh ayahnya,ia teringat bahwa hinata dan ia sama-sama memiliki masalah yang sama dan sasuke tahu itu bagaimana rasanya dianak tirikan.

"Cih merepotkan…aku akan mencoba menerima permintaanmu tapi aku tidak janji bisa membuatnya bahagia tapi akan aku usahakan" tutur Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Mmm ano….Sasuke kenapa kau tidak bisa janji?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya itu.

Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu menatap Naruto tajam,Naruto yang ditatap hanya menampakan wajah yang sangat polos dan wajah tanda tanya.

'Dia terlalu bodoh atau memang tidak mengerti' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau tahu aku bukanlah pria yang sabar,aku mudah emosi dan aku juga bukan pria yang romantis atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat perempuan bahagia bersamaku dan yang paling penting aku adalah mantan **nuke-nin **dan tidak ada seorang mantan nuke-nin yang bisa berbuat sesuatu yang baik tapi hanya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang kasar" ucap Sasuke dengan nada penekanan dalam kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Baiklah aku terima jawabanmu tapi ingatlah mantan nuke-nin juga manusia,aku tahu kau masih punya sifat kemanusiaan….ehhh Sasuke sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan santainya dengan mengunakan pose tanda bingung seperti menggunakan jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya itu.

Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang langsung melihat kearah Naruto dengan sharingannya yang aktif dan Naruto yang melihat itu terbelalak kaget dan ia sadar bahwa perkataannya yang tadi membuat Sasuke marah,ia lalu bersiap-siap untuk lari karena ia takut akan dicincang oleh Sasuke.

"UWAAAAAA…..tolong….Sasuke aku mohon jangan bunuh aku" teriak Naruto dengan kencang dan berlari sekencang mungkin agar ia selamat.

"NARUTO…matilah kau" desis Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura pergi,Hinata dan Sasuke diam membisu,tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan,hanya heninglah yang menemani mereka hingga ada sebuah suara wanita atau tepatnya seorang gadis yang mengintrupsi dan membuyarkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Neechan….tousan memanggil neechan dan tousan menunggu neechan di kuil" setelah mengatakan itu Hanabi memandang kakak iparnya itu lalu ia pandang Hinata trsenyum melihat sang kakak tercintanya karena hari ini kakaknya terlihat sangat cantik dan juga terlihat seperti ibunya yang juga merupakan ibu Hinata yaitu Hyuuga Hitomi.

"Ahh…benarkah itu Hanabi-chan?,kalau begitu neechan akan menjumpai tousan dulu" pamit sebelum ia melangkah ia melihat kearah Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san saya pamit dulu" Hinata berpamitan pada Sasuke.

"Hn" hanya jawaban ambigu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Setelah itu hinata melangkah kaki-kaki mungilnya ke kuil untuk menjumpai Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hanabi masih memandang Sasuke,Sasuke yang dipandangi oleh Hanabi sedikit risih,ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda sedikit bingung,ia heran dengan seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki mata berwarna sama dengan istrinya namun warna matanya lebih terang dibanding mata Hinata yang terlihat lebih pucat yang diketahuinya bahwa gadis ini adalah adik Hinata yang ia perkirakan berumur 15 tahun terus memandanginya.

Hanabi yang melihat pandangan bingung Sasuke mulai angkat mulai menyuarakan suaranya walaupun dalam dirinya masih ada rasa takut.

"Ano…bolehkah saya memanggil anda niisan?" tanya Hanabi sedikit ragu dan takut karena Hanabi sering mendengar kekejaman kakak iparnya ini saat masa-masa menjadi nuke-nin.

"Hn..terserah" jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Niisan bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hanabi dengan ragu ia takut jika Sasuke akan marah.

"Hn" jawaban ambigu lagi yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku pinta dengan mohon kepada niisan jangan sakiti neechan karena neechan sudah cukup menderita selama ini,aku tahu bahwa neechan tidak pernah bahagia walaupun ia sembunyikan penderitaan itu dengan wajah manis dan senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukan tapi aku tahu itu hanya topeng yang ia pakai,aku berharap pada niisan ,buatlah neechan merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya niisan aku mohon,aku mohon padamu niisan,aku mohon,aku menyayangi neechanku tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa yang dapat membuatnya benar-benar bahagia,aku tidak bisa karena tousan jadi aku mohon niisan,bebaskanlah ia dari penderitaan ini" pinta Hanabi,ia sudah sesenggukan dan pipinya sudah dibasahi oleh air matanya sendiri lalu ia melihat Sasuke dan menunggu Sasuke menjawab namun tak kunjung menjawab sehingga ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu niisan" Hanabi beranjak pergi meningglkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi punggung adik iparnya yang mulai pejamkan kedua matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen yang tersedia lalu secara perlahan ia hembuskan.

"Ck..gadis yang malang,begitu menderitanya kah dia? Sehingga banyak yang menginginkan dia bahagia?" gumam Sasuke.

**Tbc**

**Huwaa gak terasa sudah chapter 3…**

**Ahhh gimana chapter yang sekarang?apa sudah lebih baik dari yang kemarin?saya ngaku dech jika FF yang kemaren super duper hancur jadi maklum saya Newbie *ehh ini bener apa gak sih bahasa inggrisnya?...hehehehehehe**

**Saya juga berterima kasih atas saran dan kritik dari para reader sehingga saya tahu kesalahan saya..**

**Waktunya balas review…**

**Enternal Dream Chowz : wahahaha yang bener? Padahal gak ada niat sedikitpun loh buat FF ini sama dengan FMS tapi saya akui cerita ini terinspirasi sama FF Harukachin #terima ksih atas reviewnya #terima kasih dan salam kenal senpai!**

**Guest : Wah terima kasih atas sarannya,itu sangat membantu saya dan saya jadi tahu apa kesalahan saya,dichapter ini saya usahakan jadi lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya,lain kali jika ada kesalahan dalam FF saya mohon diberitahu ya ataupun dikritik,,,^^ #salam kenal senpai!**

**Katsumi :saya usahakan dilanjut walaupun saya masih bingung mau dibuat alur seperti apa…hehehehe #terima kasih ya ^^**

**Anniewez : hehehehe ma'af kemaren mau langsung dilanjut tapi ada kendala….**

**Saya berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena dah mau meluangkan waktu merivew FF saya….**

**Semoga yang ini tidak terlalu buruk #Amin**

**Mohon saran dan kritiknya…. #jiaahhh ngarep!**


	4. bab 4

Recognition And Needed

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Hinata**

**Genre : hurt/comfort & Romance**

**Warning : OOC,AU,TYPO,GAJE,EYD kurang tepat,DLL**

**Yang aku inginkan hanya sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berlebihan hanya saja aku ingin dibutuhkan dan pengakuan**

**Hmm berharap FF chapter ini semakin baik dari chapter yang kasih atas saran dan kritiknya…. ^^**

**Don't like?Don't Read….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4 : Mansion Uchiha

Seorang gadis mungil yang tubuhnya masih terbungkus kimono yang memilki corak bunga lavender, bertama ungu pucat dan berambut indigo, Kalian pasti tahu siapa dia,dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha Hinata,ia duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangan mungilnya meremas-remas ujung dari kimono yang ia pakai lalu dihadapannya duduk seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat tegas,dingin dan berwibawa, Ia adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin clan Hyuuga yang ia segani, hormati dan disayangi.

Ia menatap tajam Hinata,wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi sedikit pun. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu hanya membisu.

"Etto….tousan adakah sesuatu yang ingin tousan katakan padaku?" Hinata bertanya kepada Hiashi dengan sopan santun, walaupun Hiashi merupakan ayahnya namun ia tetap bersikap sopan santun layaknya seperti nakama yang lainnya itu dikarenakan ia sedari kecil sudah diajari sopan santun oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

Hiashi masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah putri sulungnya itu. entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tentang Hinata yang pasti ia terus menatap tajam Hinata. tatapan itu tatapan tanpa arti, tanpa makna dan tidak ada tersirat sedikitpun untuk menyampaikan sesuatu hal hanya sebuah tatapan kosong dan hampa, hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara berat nan tegas itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang panjang lebar terhadapmu, Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang kuharap kau bisa melakukannya dan itu kuperuntukan padamu untuk dilaksanakan tanpa ada sedikitpun penolakan" ucap panjang lebar Hiashi dengan dingin.

Hinata mendongak saat sang ayah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan raut tidak mengerti dan bingung .

"Ano tousan….hal apa y-yang i-ingin tousan sampaikan p-pada s-saya?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kau sekarang bukan lagi anggota Hyuuga tapi Uchiha, Aku menginginkanmu tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat merusak nama baik Hyuuga" ucap tegas Hiashi, Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa ada beban sedikitpun bahkan ia hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya itu jika seorang ayah yang benar-benar menyayangi anaknya pasti ia akan sedih jika anaknya telah menjadi milik orang lain sepenuhnya namun berbeda dengan Hiashi, Ia tidak merasa akan kehilangan sedikitpun namun ia bahagia,sungguh ironis.

Hinata diam,badannya kaku,matanya memerah dan kedua tangannya terlihat mengepal,ia sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis karena ia mencoba menunjukan bahwa ia tidak lemah lagi namun sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Hiashi, dimatanya Hinata tetap seorang anak yang tidak berguna dan produk yang gagal.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku Hinata?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ahh…i-iya tousan" ucap gagap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh keluar sekarang juga" ujar Hiashi tegas.

"Ba-baik tousan" Hinata beranjak dari duduknya namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya,ia mendengar Hiashi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ingat perkataanku yang tadi hinata dan jangan sekali-kali kau melupakannya" ucap Hiashi dingin.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada sang ayah sekaligus pemimpin Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata kini tengah berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke lebih tepatnya Mansion Uchiha, mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa gandengan tangan atau apapun itu layaknya pasangan pengantin baru pada umumnya, para penduduk yang melihat itu hanya berbisik-bisik tanda keheranan namun ada sebagian penduduk bisa memaklumi pasangan itu karena mereka tahu pernikahan itu terjadi dikarena syarat agar Sasuke tidak dihukum mati.

Langkah Sasuke mulai melebar sehingga Hinata yang memilki postur tubuh yang munggil sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi gerakan langkah Sasuke, Ia lelah jika ia terus mencoba menyamai langkah lebar suaminnya itu.

"Ano…U-uchiha-san bisakah an-anda memelakan sedikit langkah anda" pinta gugup Hinata.

Sasuke mendengar permintaan istrinya langsung berhenti dan menoleh kearah Hinata, Ia tatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan, tatapan itu seolah-olah mengatakan 'kau…berani sekali meminta hal seperti itu'.

Sasuke masih tetap diam membisu dan masih memandangi wajah cantik istrinya itu, Sasuke sebenarnya mengakui bahwa istrinya itu sangatlah cantik, namun ia tidak akan mengatakannya karena itu menurutnya adalah suatu tindakan hal yang sangat konyol.

"Hn" hanya sebuah jawaban ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memelankan langkahnya agar Hinata dapat mengimbangi gerakan yang melihat Sasuke memelankan langkahnya berlari kecil agar ia bisa berada disamping Sasuke.

Kini mereka sudah terlihat seperti pasangan yang sesungguhnya –bukan seperti tapi memang benar- yang serasi. perjalanan mereka hanya dilalui dengan dengan keheningan,tidak ada dari mereka yang mencoba memecah keheningan itu mungkin memang mereka yang lebih suka suasana yang tentram sehingga mereka tidak merasa keberatan dengan suasana seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah bangunan yang terlihat megah dan besar bisa dilihat Hinata ,ia sedikit merasa terpana dengan ukiran yang tercetak dibangunan-bangunan itu, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa bangunan yang ia lihat bahkan ia masuki sekarang adalah kediaman suaminya dan juga akan ia huni, Hinata akui bahwa mansion Uchiha sangatlah megah dan luas walaupun ia sudah terbiasa melihat bangunan yang luas karena mansion Hyuuga juga tidak kala besar dari mansion Uchiha namun itu tidak menghalanginya untuk mengagumi kemegahan mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya di mansion Uchiha dengan wajah datarnya itu, Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata dan terlihatlah Hinata dengan ekpresi kagum yang tercetak jelas diwajah ayu Hinata, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata.

"Tsk…bukankah mansion Hyuuga tak kala besar dengan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sinis.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, Ia malu karena ketahuan mengamati mansion Uchiha.

"keh….malu karena ketahuan" ungkap Sasuke dengan menyeringai puas.

Hinata semakin malu akibat kecerobohannya karena tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke menyadari tingkah bodohnya itu.

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang biasa ia tempati, Ia meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang terkagum-kagum dengan mansion Uchiha.

**Hinata pov**

Aku tidak menyangka jika mansion Uchiha itu tidak kala besar dengan mansion Hyuuga sepertinya aku akan nyaman jika tinggal disini tapi sayang sekali mansion ini terlihat kotor dan debunya sudah sangat tebal, kenapa Uchiha-san tidak membersihkannya ya? Ahh mungkin ia sedang sibuk sehingga tidak ada waktu.

Setelah aku berkeliling didalam rumah utama di mansion Uchiha yaitu rumah Uchiha-san, Aku mencoba keluar dan aku sedikit terperanga, disamping rumah utama ini aku melihat bekas kebun yang sangat luas tapi sayang kebun ini sudah tidak terawat dan tanamannya sudah rusak,aku jadi ingin menanam kembali tanaman yang lebih segar lagi di kebun ini tapi apakah Uchiha-san mengizinkannya? Aah nanti aku akan mencoba bertanya dengannya.

**Hinata Pov End**

Kemudian Hinata melihat-lihat kebun yang sudah ditumbuhi dengan rerumputan, Ia perhatikan tanaman yang masih tersisa atau yang masihhidup dengan seksama sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke berada dibelakangnya .

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku melihat Hinata sedang memandangi kebun yang dulu sering ditanami berbagai tanaman oleh ibuku, apakah ia juga suka berkebun? Sehingga tadi aku melihat ia sangat senang melihat lahan yang yang dijadikan kebun oleh ibuku dulu.

Akumencoba melangkahkan kakiku, Aku akan menghampirinya dan mencoba melihat lebih dekat lagi apa yang ia lihat sehingga ia sangat serius begitu.

"Ehem.." Suara beratku mengagetkan Hinata. Apakah dia begitu serius memandangi lahan ini sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Tsk ceroboh sekali dia.

"Ahh Uchiha-san, ma'af atas kelancanganku yang berani melihat-lihat kebun ini" Hinata sangat takut karena ia telah lancang melihat kebun ini tanpa seizin Sasuke, sungguh Hinata meruntuki kebodohannya itu.

"Hn tidak apa" Jawab singkat Sasuke.

Hinata kemudian mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajah Sasuke dikarenakan tubuh Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya sehingga ia harus mengangkat kepala agar bisa melihat wajah angkuh sang suami.

"Apa yang kau lihat di kebun ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saya h-hanya me-melihat kebun ya-yang su-sudah rusak" Jawab gugup Hinata.

"Kau…suka berkebun?" Tanya Sasuke.

"i-iya U-uchiha-san" Hinata sedikit merona saat ditanya oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut atas jawaban Hinata namun keterkejutannya itu dapat ia sembunyikan dengan wajah minim ekspresinya.

'Dia seperti kaasan' Batin Sasuke.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari salah satu dari mereka hanya terdengar suara burung yang berkicau.

"Jika kau memang suka berkebun kuizinkan kau menggunakan ini untuk berkebun" Setelah itu Sasuke membalikan badannya.

"Terima kasih U-uchiha-san" Hinata sangat senang karena Sasuke mengizinkannya untuk berkebun disini.

"Hn..tapi…kau jangan pernah sekali-kali merubah sesuatu yang ada dalam rumah utama maupun yang lainnya" Ucap tegas Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan sang suami. Ia tidak keberatan atas ucapan Sasuke, ia sudah bersyukur Sasuke mengizinkannya memakai kebunnya itu. Sehingga ia nantinya ia memiliki aktifitas yang ia sukai sedari dulu.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata tengah bersantai di halaman belakang rumah utama di mansion Uchiha setelah ia membersihkan sebagian ruang yang ada di rumah utama itu, pasti kalian bertanya kenapa Hinata tidak membersihkan seluruh ruang yang ada di mansion Uchiha?, Ia tidak mungkin membersihkan seluruh ruang yang ada karena mansion Uchiha sangatlah luas jadi ia hanya bisa membersihkan sebagiannya saja.

Hinata dengan seriusnya melihat sang suami, Sasuke yang sedang berlatih, Ia sangat kagum dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Sasuke, bahkan ia befikir jika Sasuke yanag sedang berlatih saja kekuatannya sudah seperti itu bagaimana jika suaminya itu bertarung? Hinata bergidik ngerih jika membayangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang maha dasyat itu.

Sasuke terlihat sudah sangat lah lelah, terlihat dari sekujur tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringatnya sendiri, butiran-butiran keringat mengalir dari wajah ke leher Sasuke dan itu terlihat seksi namun itu terlihat biasa bagi Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat itu berinisiatif masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambilkan Sasuke segelas air putih untuk diminum Sasuke agar ia terlihat segar lagi.

Sasuke yang sedang istirahat usai dari berlatihnya melihat Hinata yang masuk kedalam rumah namun setelah itu ia alihkan pandangannya kearah kunai-kunai yang dengan indahnya menancap dibatang pohon rimbun itu. Ia jadi teringat masa-masa kecilnya saat ia berlatih melempar kunai bersama sang kakak.

Hinata keluar dengan segelas air putih dan beberapa potong buah semangka yang terlihat segar dan menggiurkan untuk melahapnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya kearah sang suami yang terlihat sedang duduk dibawah pohon dengan pandangan kosong.

Setelah melangkahkan beberapa langkah, kini Hinata berada disamping Sasuke, Ia berjongkok untuk menaruh air minum dan buah yang ia bawa disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa ia sadari istrinya kini berada disampingnya hingga ia tersadar saat sang istri mencoba memanggilnya.

"U-uchiha-san…Uchiha-san" Suara lembut nan halus Hinata mengalun merdu di udara dan dipendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tersadar menoleh kearah Hinata dengan pandangan tajam dan menakutkan sehingga membuat Hinata menunduk takut.

"Apa?" Tanya dingin Sasuke.

"Etto…sa-saya membawakan minum dan buah untuk U-uchiha-san a-agar tenaga U-uchiha-san pulih kembali" Hinata terlihat sangat gugup dan takut jika tindakannya yang sekarang membuat Sasuke marah.

Sasuke mengarahkan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu kearah segelas air putih dan beberapa potong semangka disamping tubuhnya.

"Hn" Ia pun meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya sehingga tersisah sedikit.

Hinata melihat gelas yang dipegang Sasuke menyisakan sedikit air mencoba menawarkan air lagi.

"U-uchiha-san a-apakah anda mau air lagi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hn…tidak" Jawab singkat Sasuke.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan singkat ia meraih semangka yang sangat segar itu.

Kini Sasuke dan Hinata diam tidak ada percakapan lagi, mereka hanya menikmati hembuasan angin yang menerpa wajah dan badan mereka. Hingga keheningan itu hilang seketika saat datang suara cepreng dari seorang pria yang tidak familiar bagi mereka berdua.

"Sasuke….oi teme…" Teriak Naruto dari arah depan lebih tepatnya dari halaman mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke yang mendengar bahwa namanya dipanggil melihat kearah sumber suara itu dan terlihat si Naruto dobe berlari menuju arahnya dan dibelakang naruto terlihat beberapa teman-temannya yaitu Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Hinata melihat teman-temannya terlihat senang dan jangan lupa semburat merah yang selalu menghiasi pipi cubynya itu dan pasti sudah tahu alasan semburat merah itu datang disebabkan oleh siapa…siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Oi Hinata…bagaimana? Kau senang tinggal disinikan?" Tanya antusias Naruto.

"I-iya Naruto-kun" Jawab gugup Hinata.

"Ahahahaha….bagus kalau kamu menyukai rumah ini, oi Sasuke kau habis latihan?"

"Hn" Jawab acuh Sasuke, Ia masih menikmati buah semangka yang ada ditanganya.

"Hei…hei…kau kan baru menikah tadi pagi, kenapa sekarang kau latihan? Seharusnya sekarang kau bermesraan dengan Hinata" Naruto dengan santainya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanpa menyadari reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke dan Neji yang kini berada disamping Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung menoleh kearah Naruto lalu mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya, sedangkan Neji jangan tanya lagi reaksi yang ditunjukannya tidak berbeda dengan Sasuke namun lebih mengerihkan, terlihat urat disekitar matanya menonjo.

Kalau Hinata seperti biasa, Ia akan merona dan menundukan kepalanya.

Sakura mendekati Naruto dan…

BLETAK

"KAU…TIDAK BISAKAH TIDAK BERFIKIRAN MESUM SEHARI SAJA" Teriak Sakura, Ia sungguh kesal dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aduh…tapi itukan benar Sakura-chan, Saat kita baru menjadi sepasang kekasih selalu bermesraan, bahkan kita sampai melakukan…"

BUAKKK

Terdengarn lagi suara benturan lagi dan tebak, itulah adalah suara tubuh Naruto yang yang mendarat ditanah dengan keadaan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat kemurkaan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya bisa terdiam dan menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat adegan sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dan temannya sedang membersihkan mansion Uchiha yang terlihat kotor akibat tragedi pembantaian clan Uchiha.

"Shika….kau jangan tidur-tiduran, bantuin kami" ino menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh Shikamaru yang tidur dibahan pohon.

"Merepotkan…bukankah sudah bersih?" Ucap malas Shikamaru.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah Ino…aku lelah, aku mau tidur" Shikamaru membalikkan badannya sehingga ia membelakangi ino.

"tsk….kau ini" Geram Ino. Ino yang tahu sifat malas rekannya itu, langsung pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan raut kekesalan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama" Panggil Neji.

"Ahh…iya niisan…a-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

Kini mereka berada di dapur, saat Hinata berpamitan masuk kedalam untuk membuatkan minuman untuk Sasuke dan rekan-rekannya, Neji mengikuti Hinata. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Neji pastikan dengan keputusan yang diambil sepupunya itu.

"Kau…tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" Tanya kawatir Neji.

Hinata yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Neji terdiam, Ia menundukan kepalanya, Ia bertanya dalam hati apakah ia keberatan dalam pernikahan ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ia pasti akan menjawab 'iya', dalam hati kecilnya ia masih ingin mengejar cinta pertamanya namun melihat kenyataan yang menghantam dirinya membuatnya sadar bahwa tidak ada harapan untuknya walaupun hanya setitik saja, cinta pertamanya semakin lama semakin jauh dan ia mulai lelah untuk mengejarnya, setiap satu langkah ia lalui maka cinta pertamanya melangkah seribu langkah. Ia menyerah, ia hanya pasrah dengan takdir yang senang bermain dengan cerita kehidupannya.

Neji masih menatap sepupunya itu, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Hinata menyuarakan suaranya. Sebuah suara untuk mengakhiri harapannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan niisan, niisan jangan kuatir aku bahagia dengan pernikan ini, sungguh aku bahagia, lagi pula aku tidak memiliki pilihan selain menerimannya, benarkan Niisan?, jika seandainya aku memiliki pilihan selain itu, aku tetap tidak bisa berada disampingnya, jadi lebih baik aku diberi satu pilihan saja sehingga aku tidak perlu berfikir mana yang akan kupilih" ucap Hinata dan menatap Neji dengan tersenyum untuk mmbuat sepupunya itu percaya bahwa ia tudak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini.

Neji terdiam, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu, ia akui yang dikatakan Hinata benar adanya, Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan, seandainya punya ia tetap tidak akan bisa meraih apa yang ia inginkan, "Baiklah…saya tahu anda berbohong namun saya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa yang dapat mengeluarkan anda dari penderitaan ini, ma'afkan saya Hinata-sama" Tutur sedih Neji.

"Niisan tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu, aku sudah cukup bahagia dan Terima kasih niisan atas perhatian Niisan" Hinata memeluk Neji dengan deraian air mata.

**Bersambung **

**Ma'af jika lama updatenya, Saya kemarin lagi mempersiapkan ujian semester ganjil, maklum sudah kelas tiga bentar lagi mau UN jadi harus ekstra keras mempersiapkan senjata…jiaahhhhh #kaya mau perang saja. hehehehe**

**Sebenarnya FF ini udah siap tinggal diupdate aja tapi karena tidak sempat jadi gak bisa deh…**

**Saya juga mau berterima kasih dengan reader yang masih menyempatkan membaca FF saya ini, mohon maaf jika masih ada kekurangan.**

**Janghyungmin : wahh sampe segitunya, jadi bersalah…ma'af saya gak bisa update kilat, saya lagi mau mempersiapkan ujian kamaren…ma'af ya…oh iya terima kasih juga atas reviewnya..**

**Molikha-chan : jiah..jangan sungkan memberi komentar untuk saya, itu sangat membantu kok, bisa jadi panduan buat saya…hehehehe #salam kenal juga XD**

**Hana37 : hehehe… maaf saya tidak bisa update kilat.**

**Jolie : iya,saya usahakan Hinata bahagia.**

**Nona Fergie : saya usahakan Sasuke seperti character yang sebenarnya tapi saya tidak bisa janji….mmmm serius! Wahh maaf yea kalau sama ceritanya kaya kamu, tapi gak ada maksud ikut-ikut kok, itu murni dari imanjinasi saya.**


End file.
